


home within your arms

by youngjo



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Praise Kink, Soft sex, like rly soft, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjo/pseuds/youngjo
Summary: Geonhak enjoys showering Youngjo in affection every chance he gets.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Kim Youngjo | Ravn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	home within your arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [0323pup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0323pup/gifts).

> (dabs) take this soft geonjo
> 
> they're rly in love and i'm rly gay 
> 
> this is a gift for a nice af artist that i look up to! i hope you enjoy!! ;v;

Often times, when practice ran late, Youngjo and Geonhak were quick to run out of motivation for the work they still needed to complete. So while they holed up in their shared room under the guise of a long night dedicated to producing and lyrical composition, they could instead be found in a tangled mess of limbs upon the bed. Sometimes they bothered undressing, sometimes they didn’t; it all depended on just how jelly-like their legs happened to feel.

Today’s practice had dragged on uncomfortably long, forcing the ever tired pair into bed a little early that night. Well, more like collapsing into it, Geonhak pressed up against Youngjo’s back as he simply held him. Warm breath fanned into his hair as the larger man enveloped him in a warm embrace. Youngjo’s fingers interlocked with the hand on his chest, the sound of soft piano drifting from his laptop creating their backdrop for the evening.

Youngjo was content to simply drift into sleep but it appeared Geonhak had other plans, if the hard length pressed into the cleft of his ass wasn’t an indication. 

He brought Geonhak’s hand to his mouth, kissing over his knuckles gently. “How do you still have so much energy?” Youngjo murmured, lips brushing over warm fingertips.

“I’m sharing a bed with the hottest boy I know; it’s to be expected.” Geonhak brought his other hand up and carefully tangled it in soft strands. His petting pulled a pleasant hum from Youngjo’s throat; he truly was a cat in human form.

“You always have such a way with words,” he replied, voice dripping with approval. Youngjo rolled his hips back against Geonhak’s clothed erection as a reward, his boyfriend groaning into his ear. 

“Playing with fire always ends badly for you, Youngjo.” Geonhak halted his petting, allowing his hand to trail back down Youngjo’s body. He ghosted his fingertips over his shoulder, then his waist, and down to his hip. A strong hand gripped his left hip in warning. Geonhak didn’t take it further, more than likely hoping Youngjo would listen with just a simple threat. Really, he should’ve known better; Youngjo did what Youngjo wanted.

“Maybe that’s what I want.” Youngjo accentuated the words by wiggling his hips, enjoying the way Geonhak felt against his cheeks despite the layers of cloth separating them. He wanted that cock  _ in  _ him rather than against him too but he made no move to fix that problem.

“How do  _ you _ have so much energy?” His boyfriend queried. Geonhak’s hand trailed from his hip to wiggle between their bodies, carefully tugging Youngjo’s shirt up. Cool air grazed his lower back as Geonhak achieved his goal. A palm fanned flatly against his skin, fingertips teasing the waistband of his sweatpants. 

Youngjo nuzzled against the hand he was still grasping. “I don’t. That’s why you’re doing the work. I’m completely innocent.”

“Innocent my ass,” Geonhak laughed. “Speaking of ass, I guess.” The hand on his back pushed between the curve of his cheeks and the combined layers of his sweatpants and boxers. Geonhak raked his nails over his left asscheek with enough force to be felt but not leave a mark, Youngjo’s breath hitching in his throat. “Oh? You like this?” Geonhak repeated the same motion, lips brushing the shell of Youngjo’s ear. Warm breath tickled his neck and sent a shiver through the smaller man’s body.

“I love anything you do, Hak.” The nickname earned him a nip, his boyfriend finally dipping his fingers between the curve of Youngjo’s ass. Geonhak pressed a fingertip against his hole, the ring of muscle twitching at the sudden contact. He began to rub circles against it, earning more than his fair share of breathy whines from the man now clutching his other hand tightly. 

“I wonder what everyone would do knowing how easily you come apart,” Geonhak whispered into his neck, voice deep and prodding. “Strong, confident Youngjo, turned into a whiny mess just for me.” His nose bumped against his jugular, Youngjo’s throat fluttering in response. “I bet they’d call you pretty too. I bet they’d love to see your face as you moaned my name.”

Heat crept into his cheeks. “P-please, Hak.”

“Please what, baby?” Geonhak pulled away just enough so he could kiss a line down the back of Youngjo’s neck. “You want this?” The fingers between his cheeks stuttered to a halt, turning to pressure just short of slipping inside. 

“Nn,” came his response.

“Too sleepy to use your words all of a sudden?” The tickle of Geonhak’s breath made him smile, despite the sleepiness in his bones. He kissed at his neck again, this time suckling gently as he went. Geonhak showed mercy on him at least, prodding and massaging at his hole.

Youngjo sighed dreamily. Truly, nothing was better than this. Being doted on by his handsome as fuck boyfriend while their bodies sat warm and comfortable was a literal dream come true. Despite not being the leader of Oneus, Youngjo still carried a fair amount more responsibility than the rest of his members. This often left him stressed and frustrated if things weren’t working out the way he was hoping. He’d been working to become an idol for a long, long time, so it was easy for him to get lost in the idea that everything needed to be perfect on the first try; Youngjo fell victim to this mentality more often than he’d like to admit. But, luckily, Geonhak was always there to catch him when he needed it most. 

“You’re thinking again; stop worrying.” Geonhak’s voice cut through his reverie, bringing him back to reality. Gentle lips continued kissing at his neck. At this rate, the only part left unattended would be the side he happened to be lying on.

“Not worrying, just … thinking about lucky I am to have you.” Youngjo kissed at Geonhak’s knuckles, his boyfriend humming in approval against his neck. 

“I think it’s the other way around.” His boyfriend quit his kisses long enough to nuzzle into his hair. “After all, I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you.”

“Stooop, you’re gonna make me cry and that’s the opposite of what I want right now.” He wiggled his hips, trying to entice Geonhak into finally fingering him.

“Then what  _ do _ you want, baby?” Geonhak nipped at his ear once more, getting a distressed whine back.

“Right now? Your fingers. But …” Youngjo worried at his lip for a moment. “If you’re still hard, speed it up a little?”

“Needy boy. How about this then.” Geonhak untangled his hand from Youngjo’s, instead lifting it to press slim digits against his lips. Almost simultaneously, he finally worked a single finger into Youngjo’s willing body. The smaller of the pair gasped, giving Geonhak the opening he needed. Fingers pressed insistently against the flat of his tongue and Youngjo groaned. He allowed his mouth to fall shut, suckling at the fingers in his mouth with the need to please.

Geonhak took his time working him open, all the while making sure he paid proper tribute to the entire expanse of Youngjo’s neck he could reach. Youngjo on the other hand was in a mix of suffering and bliss, both of his hands holding onto Geonhak’s arm in an attempt to stabilize himself. By the time Geonhak worked a third finger into his pliant body, Youngjo lay drooly and panting. His own cock strained in his pants, desperate for attention; he couldn’t imagine how Geonhak felt in that moment.

“Look at my messy baby. So cute and needy just for me.” Geonhak sucked a mark into his neck. “You’re such a good boy for me … so willing and ready.” The man showed a little mercy, pulling his fingers from Youngjo’s lips with a wet  _ pop!  _

Youngjo took a moment to catch his breath, panting softly and eyelids heavy. “H-hak,” he whimpered, the praise making heat coil pleasantly in his stomach.

“Yes, baby?”

“More. I-I need more.” 

“Me too,” Geonhak admitted. “Want me to strip you?”

“Too much time. Need you now,” Youngjo whined, pressing his hips back with urgency. 

Geonhak curled his fingers into his prostate, causing Youngjo’s back to arch and a loud cry to spill from swollen pink lips. His mind swam as he dipped dangerously close to cumming completely untouched. The pleasure stopped way too quickly, Youngjo sagging back against the taller man with a quiet whine. Geonhak pulled his fingers out with deliberate slowness, Youngjo feeling every inch as he hovered between the boundary of overstimulation and need.

His boyfriend immediately got to work positioning their bodies, untangling his arm from underneath Youngjo so he could gently roll him onto his stomach. Youngjo moved with an unsatisfied grunt, earning a chuckle from the larger man. Geonhak sat up and carefully tugged on Youngjo’s sweats until they were about mid-thigh. He then straddled them, Youngjo watching him from where his cheek was squished into the pillow. Geonhak leaned over to the nightstand and felt around in the drawer, pulling a bottle of lube and a condom into the soft light. 

“No,” Youngjo said, making him pause. “I want you to cum in me tonight.”

“You sure, baby?” Youngjo nodded, wiggling his hips despite Geonhak’s weight. He watched him drop the condom back into the drawer and slide it shut. 

A warm hand pressed against his exposed hip, hiking up his hoodie. Youngjo heard the sound of a zipper and raised his head a little higher, watching Geonhak push his pants and briefs down to free his length. Geonhak easily had the biggest cock out all of them. It sprang to attention, earning an eyebrow wiggle from Youngjo. He let his head drop back against the bed, teeth sinking into his lip as anticipation crept down his spine.

Above him, Geonhak popped the cap off the lube and drizzled it into the cleft of Youngjo’s ass. The cold contrast made him hiss, hands tangling into the sheets below. Youngjo watched him as best he could, Geonhak squeezing a generous amount into his palm and coating his length with it. 

“You’re always so compliant when you’re sleepy,” Geonhak murmured, shifting so he could press the head of his cock between Youngjo’s cheeks. He prodded at his hole, rocking back and forth but not pushing inside just yet.

“Nn, want you to fuck me, Hak.”

“Of course, baby. Anything for you.” Geonhak gripped one of his cheeks, gently pulling it to the side. Using his other hand, he guided himself until the head breached the tight ring of muscle. Youngjo’s breath caught, back dipping. Meanwhile, Geonhak placed his other hand on Youngjo’s other cheek, spreading them so he could watch himself sink deeper and deeper into his boyfriend’s ass. “Fuck, you’re still so tight.” 

It didn’t take long for his hips to sit flush against Youngjo’s ass, the smaller man trembling against the sheets. Handing control over to Geonhak always made him feel so amazingly good no matter what they did and tonight was no different. Then again, anything Geonhak did made him feel good. Even just a smile, as cheesy as it was, made his heart race in his chest.

Quiet groaning made Youngjo, despite his fluttering lashes, work to glance over his shoulder. Speaking of smiles, Geonhak flashed one at his boyfriend as he shifted so his elbows were propped up on either side of the man’s body. His chest pressed flush against Youngjo’s back and despite the extra weight against him, he didn’t feel any distress run through him. Gentle lips kissed at the back of his neck for the hundredth time that evening.

“ _ Move _ ,” Youngjo demanded, running out of his patience. 

Geonhak’s response was immediate, the man pulling back until he nearly slipped out, and slid back in with a powerful thrust. Youngjo cried out, burying his face in the pillow to muffle himself. After the initial movement, his pace turned measured and languid. He pressed Youngjo into the mattress in a gentle manner, using the position more as a way of enveloping him in a warm presence even as he continued fucking into him. Every thrust pulled a quiet whine or a soft moan from Youngjo’s lips, Geonhak kissing every inch of skin he could reach.

“I-I’m gonn—” The words barely made it out of him before Youngjo’s entire body seized up, him whimpering into the pillow as he came. He clamped around Geonhak’s cock with a near uncomfortable pressure, his boyfriend groaning a quiet  _ fuck! _ into his ear. " _ Hak! _ " He gasped, feeling a hand press over his own in reassurance. Youngjo sagged against the bed as he fought to catch his breath.

Geonhak didn't let up for even a moment, still thrusting at the same measured pace. How Youngjo knew he was close came in the form of him beginning to whisper a string of praise, the words muddling together so badly that Youngjo could only pick out his own. 

"Fill me," Youngjo whispered.

Geonhak groaned in response, it coming across as more of a growl than anything. His thrusting stuttered to a halt with a final powerful movement, pressing as deeply into Youngjo as he could. Teeth sank into his shoulder as Geonhak came inside of him, prompting a high keen to spill into the hot room. They stayed in that position for a few minutes, just taking a moment to catch their breath and come down from the highs holding their bodies hostage. 

At length, Geonhak managed to pull himself free, maneuvering his body so he could flop onto the bed next to Youngjo. The latter rolled onto his side and sought out one of Geonhak’s hands, gripping it tightly. Face to face, they stared at each other in silence for a moment as thousands of unspoken words traveled between them. Though they’d just had sex, Youngjo felt only fondness curl around his heart. He wiggled closer, leaning forward to gently capture Geonhak’s lips with his own. The kiss conveyed Youngjo’s love better than he could ever put into words.

Geonhak pulled away first, pressing their foreheads together. “You’re perfect, Youngjo. Absolutely perfect, and I hope you never forget that.”

“I’m far from perfect,” Youngjo whispered back, nuzzling against him, “But that’s okay. I’m flawed and full of imperfections, but you love me anyway. That’s enough for me. That’s all I ever need.”

Geonhak slung his other arm around Youngjo’s waist, pulling their bodies flush once more. He kissed at his forehead, and then his cheeks, and then the tip of his nose. “Then, I’ll help you realize how perfect you really are. It may take awhile, whether days or months or years, but I’ll be right at your side the whole time.” Youngjo’s heart fluttered at Geonhak’s words. “For as long as you’ll have me, I’ll be here.”

“I want to stay with you forever, Geonhak. I will always love you, forever and always.”

The idea of a home was commonly touted as a material aspect, often as building with four walls and a door. But many found that home could exist among people or pets too. Sometimes it could even be found among abstract concepts and coveted hobbies. In truth, the meaning of a  _ home _ had no set perimeters, and perhaps that was what made the concept so unique to touch on.

For Youngjo, Geonhak became his home. Here, he belonged. Here, he knew he was loved. And, in time, Youngjo knew they could both heal hearts once shattered.

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading! find me on twt [@moonswallowed](https://twitter.com/moonswallowed) for more spicy content!


End file.
